


Tech Savvy

by Kennaye



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 17:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2630765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kennaye/pseuds/Kennaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tambry is so obsessed with her phone! It's like she's in love with it. Soos has recently spurned a virtual lover who can possess technology, and things get a little...technical.<br/>Also smut things get smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tech Savvy

Tambry examined her ass in the new jeans she was trying on at American Eagle. The Gravity Falls mall was host to a number of  stores, and when her face wasn't in her phone; her body was in new clothes. Shopping was one of the few things that helped her escape the monotony of day to day life. It was even harder now that her mom had started making her pay for her own gas! What a bitch, did it _look_ like Tambry was made of money? She patted her ass as she looked in the mirror, satisfied with how they looked and fit. Adding them to her haul, she went to the register. Giving the clerk the credit card her parent's had given her, the sound of plastic sliding through the machine was almost sing-song to her. Almost.

Exiting the store, she walked over to the fountain and sat down on the edge. Taking out her phone, she quickly posted an update of her day to Twitter; "Just got the cutest jeans - sure to make Felix go gaga now! #wifemeup". Thompson liked to point out how she made her affections for Felix too obvious, and he'd never take her back, but what the fuck did he know anyway? He was fat and his hair wasn't even died. Plus, his profile picture only had 5 likes on Facebook...and one was him. Yeah, he wasn't one to give out criticisms.

Her phone beeped letting her know she was running on ten percent. Stupid piece of shit, she'd charged it this morning. How could it be running on low now. She eyed the court, looking for a charging station. Then she one - an outlet over by a table at the food court. Hustling over, she plugged her charger in and phone with it. She brought her hand back as a thick, blue stream of electricity run up the length of the cord and struck her phone. Cursing, she examined it for damages.

"Shit! Did I just electrocute my phone?" She bit her lip, fearing the worst. Last time she broke her phone, her parents didn't get her a new one for three days! It was super stressful. It seemed to be fine, just turned off. Turning it back on, the familiar logo that greeted her was replaced with some weird looking little girl face. She furrowed her brow at it as she hit select, trying in vain to get to her phone faster. She needed to upload a picture to Instagram she had taken in her new jeans, so basics could be jealous and Felix could swoon. Mhm, and how he would swoon.

Her phone didn't go to her normal lock screen though(for reference, her password was ranga), instead it brought her to a weird update one. It was just a confirmation page asking her to agree to new terms and conditions, so she just button mashed her way through that. With a click, she was through, and her screen went black. She almost snapped her phone in half, but something stopped her. An electrical shock hit her, and her whole body went limp. She faintly heard a young girl giggle as her vision went black. " _Oh yes, this body will do just nicely_."

* * *

Soos was busy repairing a light when she entered. He didn't pay someone coming in any mind, Wendy was working register. He absently listened to the conversation in the background, not paying it much mind. His mind was elsewhere, mostly dreading his upcoming birthday. Hopefully this one wouldn't come up and he'd completely forget about it. 

"Oh hey Tambry." Wendy said. "How are things going? I saw your tweet, totes creepy." Wendy laughed and Soos heard an eerily similar chuckle, a chuckle he could have gone a lifetime without hearing again. He brushed it off as himself just hearing something. He had destroyed her - the only place she existed anymore was in his nightmares.

"Hello." A weird version of Tambry's voice rang out, very loud and projecting; not like her usual self. "I am looking for Soos. Where is Soos?" Soos peeked down and around the light, squinting as he looked at her.

"Soos? Why are you looking for him? Do you need something fixed?" Wendy asked. "Sure you aren't looking for Felix?" Wendy laughed at her own joke, which was met with silence from Tambry.

"Answer my question, firecrotch." Tambry said, a very hurtful thing, making Wendy narrow her eyes.

"Uh...right over there." Wendy said, pointing to him. "Jeez, bitch."

"Hey dood." Soos chirped as Tambry walked up to him. Coming down from his ladder, he turned to her. "Need somethin'?" His question was met with her hand on his shirt, grabbing his collar.

"Yes...I...need you to follow me. I have a...problem." Tambry said. This was odd, Soos didn't really know her and she was acting weird for the little Soos did know about her. But if he couldn't trust strangers in this day and age, who could he trust?

"Ok." Soos replied, letting Tambry drag him along. He was sure this was going to be really sweet.

* * *

 

Closing the door behind her, Tambry put her back to the door and looked at Soos. They were in the twins room now, the room silent. Dipper was off dipping about, and Mabel was doing Mabel stuff with her friends. Soos looked around and then at Tambry, confused. "What is it you needed, dood? Mr. Pines gets really mad if I don't do my work."

"Oh don't worry about him." Tambry said, sexily. "Just worry about you..." she slowly walked over, placing her hand on his chest, "...and me." She let her hand glide down to his belt, and slowly undid it. Soos pushed her back and started backing up, stammering as he went.

"L-listen dood, I have like, a girlfriend. And she, well she, I don't think she-" Tambry pressed her finger to his lips, silencing him. Pushing him onto Dipper's bed, she lightly stroked his dick through his pants. Smiling, she brought his shorts down, exposing his erection through his underwear.

"That's not what your body is saying." She said, grabbing his raging member. Slowly rubbing the tip, she gently grabbed it in her fist and moved her hand up and down. "And I bet she doesn't even pay this the attention it deserves, does she?" Soos moaned in response, grabbing Dipper's sheets. This was wrong...but it felt right.

"I bet she's never even made you come once, right?" She smirked, stopping her hand job. "What a terrible girlfriend, why would you even stay with her? That's the only advantage of such...3D filth." She practically spit as she said the last insult, making Soos wonder about what she was saying. His thought process was disturbed when Tambry teasingly licked his dick.

It started with a small caress of the tongue, but eventually his whole boner was in her mouth. Smiling, she slowly moved down, bringing the length of it in her mouth and into her throat. It was the best it had ever felt, Soos felt like he was drowning in ecstasy. He came after a few minutes of her technique, and Tambry swallowed every drop. Removing her mouth showed his dick was now covered in smeared lipstick. She smiled at him as he laid there, breathing heavily. His dick still hard.

"Not enough, huh?" She said, practically licking her lips. "How unloved and uncared for, I have a lot to do yet." Sliding off her own clothes, Soos admired her naked body. His dick was as hard as diamond, or his trust crusty sock. Tambry slowly walked up to him and started kissing his neck. Lowering herself on him, his whole shaft was taken in by her snatch; practically a waterside from how wet it was.

She rough and unforgiving, going in for the kill imediantly. She did a lot of the work, moving up and down on Soos' member. He just laid there, in the thralls of pleasure as she used him as some sort of human dildo. But it felt amazing, and her pussy was excellent. This went on for almost twenty minutes until her came inside of her, her sweaty body collapsing on top of her. The room smelled of the musk of sex, and they laid there for a few second, enjoying each others bodies. Then, pushing her off of him, Soos spoke.

"Listen...Tambry...that was really cool and all, but-" She shushed him again, bringing her hand down to his, she looked him in the eyes and said one thing:

"Don't call me that." She smiled maliciously. "Call me...Giffany."

Soos' scream was of anything but pleasure.

 


End file.
